


Throwing Mud

by TheTruthHertz



Series: Pearlnet Bomb 2016 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beggings, Cotton Candy Garnet, F/F, Fluff, Not Serious, Renegade Pearl, Short One Shot, just for fun, pearlnetbomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthHertz/pseuds/TheTruthHertz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new fusion is terrified of Pearl, and Pearl is just fine with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwing Mud

**Author's Note:**

> Pearlnet Bomb! Beginnings prompt. Not heavily edited or anything, just for fun. Enjoy :)
> 
> Also Garnet hasn't figured out her name yet. Set probably days after she ran into Pearl and Rose.

            Gemmed hands reached into the pool of clear water, digging around for something new to touch.  A glob of mud was pulled up in each hand.  The fusion grinned and squeezed the combination of dirt and water between her fingers enjoying the sound it made.  Once the majority of the mud had fallen into the now murky water, hands reached down again to acquire more of the substance.  This time she rolled the dark putty into a ball.  She wanted to throw it at something.  A red eye caught a round opening in the wooden foliage surrounding her.  With a quick pivot she chucked the glob right into the opening.  She hadn’t expected to get it on the first try.  A grin made it’s way onto her face.  The colorful figure reached down and picked up another mud ball, quickly finding another farther target and aiming for it.  Bulls-eye!  The next target took two tries.  Another took three.  But it didn’t matter how far away it was, she could pinpoint it easily after at least a couple of tries.  This was fun.

            A scene interrupted her vision.  The Renegade Pearl stepping into the path of a flying ball of mud and getting her tunic soiled.  Twin blades lashed out at her as the gem made a disgusted noise.

            The fusion shook her head.  The Renegade Pearl was not there; she couldn’t hear her either.  Pearl was out scouting the area and had told her to wait here for the time being.  The multicolored gem crouched down once again and scooped up the goopy substance.  Another bulls-eye.  The fusion chuckled throwing again.  As the glob left her hand, Pearl appeared right in the path of the speeding dirt bomb.  All three eyes widened in terror as what she had seen just moments ago came true.  The light blue tunic was splattered with the brown substance and the Terrifying Renegade Pearl let out a cry in disgust.  The fusion jumped to the top of a tree before the swords could make any movements.  She didn’t want to be anywhere near those sharp blades.

            “Ugh!” Pearl wrinkled her nose as she worked to wipe it off.  “Fusion!  What are you doing?” she rounded on her.

            The blue and pink gem hid herself even more in the green foliage.

            “I order you to come down here!” came the sharp voice.

            Instead of obeying like usual, the wording rubbed her the wrong way for some reason.  A low growl escaped her throat as Ruby’s voice broke through.

            “I don’t have to take orders from a Pearl.”

            The fusion clapped her hands over her mouth the instant she realized what had been said.

            “What was that?” the Pearl’s voice cut up towards her with a dangerous edge.

            Oh she was in real trouble now.  The multicolored gem jumped back down and landed a few feet from Pearl, looking at the ground.

            “Nothing…” she tried.

            “No, I heard what you said.  You think you don’t need to take orders from me because I am a Pearl?” the thin gem called her out.  “What makes you think you’re any better than me?”

            “Sapphire is a member of Blue Diamond’s court!  She’s much more valuable than you!” Ruby shouted out.  The fusion's form shook for a moment and she fell to one knee.

            “Was a member of Blue Diamond’s court,” Pearl coldly countered.  “If it weren’t for Rose and I the both of you would be just a pile of shards by now.  You can barely defend yourself from even the weakest of enemies let alone put together an offensive move.  How does that make you better than me?”

            The fusion’s form stabilized again and she stood up, eyes downcast at the water.  “It doesn’t.”

            “No it does not, I don’t want to ever hear that from your mouth again.  I’ve worked far too hard to be talked down to by a fusion that doesn’t even know their own name.”

            The pastel gem winced.  They had tried to figure it out, really, it just wasn’t a huge priority, she was just having too much fun being around and existing.

            “Now, the area is clear so we can start our training now.  It seems you have at least been practicing your aim.  Glad to know that you can throw mud at things,” Pearl commented with a softer tone.  “But that won’t help you in a fight, you’ll need to master your coordination and begin learning how to use your body to properly fight.  Since half of you is a Ruby, I’m sure you won’t have too much trouble with punching things at least.  Now for the half that is Sapphire I’m not sure how-”

            Pearl’s lecture was cut off as her tunic was splattered with mud once again.  She stared down in disbelief.

            “Fusion, what are you doing?” her sharp tone returned.

            The pastel gem held another wad in her hand poised to throw.  “It’s not completely useless,” she stated firmly.

            “How so?” The Renegade Pearl scoffed.

            The fusion’s lips turned down in concentration as she quickly chucked her weapon, sending the glob right into the Pearl’s eyes.  The thin gem dropped one of her swords to try and clear her vision.  Thick legs leaped forward with surprising speed and she punched the smaller gem right in the chest sending her harshly into the tree behind her.  The Renegade Pearl shook off the hit in a couple of instances and took a defensive stance.  The fusion charged again, though with a slight hesitation in her attack.  Pearl easily smacked away any strike the larger gem tried to land on her despite that her eyes were still full of mud.  As the fusion began to back away, the Terrifying Renegade Pearl hit her several times with the blunt side of her blade until she had fallen back on her butt and curled into a ball.  The blade came down from above and bounced harmlessly off her large wild fro of pink and blue; surprising both of them.  The point of the blade was quickly turned and pointed right in the larger gem’s face.  A scared squeak jumped past her thick lips.  The skilled Pearl stopped and finally cleared the rest of the mud out of her eyes.  She looked down at the shaking figure, a smile playing on her lips.

            “Very creative, using your surroundings to blind your opponent in an attempt to gain the upper hand.  It seems you do have potential to be a fighter after all.”

            The multicolored gem relaxed a little and tried a small smile.

            “But!” The Terrifying Renegade Pearl shot out.  “You still need to work on basic defense and offense if you are to survive any fight.  Stand up!  We shall begin your training now.”

            Immediately, the fusion was on her feet nodding quickly.  They trained until the sun in the sky disappeared, working tirelessly on forms and movements.  Throughout the whole time, the fusion kept a slightly larger distance between her and the Terrifying Pearl.  She didn’t hurt at all from the blunt strikes, but it was an easy reminder that those could have just as easily been the bladed sides.

            When Rose finally rejoined them, the fusion reveled in the presence of another germ to take the Pearl’s attention off of her.  She made two mental notes.  One: Never upset Pearl.  Two: Figure out her name.

 

^^^^^^

 

            “How was training with our new member today?” Rose asked as she and Pearl walked through the forest together. The Fusion trailing a ways behind them.

            “She threw mud at me,” Pearl complained lightly.

            Rose let out a deep laugh.  “What else?”

            “And she actually hit me, it wasn’t full strength, but,” Pearl touched the spot she had gotten hit earlier.  It still stung a little. “It was much harder than any Ruby I’ve ever been hit by.”

            “Really?  Now that _is_ something interesting.  We’ll have to keep a note of all the new things we discover with this type of fusion.”

            “Yes we will,” the thin gem agreed.

            “You scare her,” Rose added after a few moments of silence.

            Pearl smirked.  “I am quite terrifying if I do say so myself.”

            Rose laughed yet again.


End file.
